


Список Окиты

by fromwonderland



Category: Gintama
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromwonderland/pseuds/fromwonderland
Summary: Приложение к уставу Шинсенгуми, охватывающее многогранную деятельность Окиты Сого.





	Список Окиты

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено списком Скиппи.  
> http://www.netlore.ru/Skippys_List

Недопустимо добавлять бранные слова к имени или званию вышестоящего офицера.

Запрещается использовать личные вещи, изображения и части тел членов Шинсенгуми в ритуалах черной магии.

Запрещается употреблять алкоголь до совершеннолетия, кроме как в ритуальных целях.

Ритуалы черной магии в исключения не входят.

Сторонние заработки не поощряются.

Эти правила существуют для того, чтобы ты им следовал, а не потому что я люблю бюрократию.

Базука не является твоей собственностью. 

После патрулирования базуку следует сдавать в арсенал.

В арсенал, а не в шкаф Кондо-сана.

Не стоит громко орать "Кацура!" прежде чем выстрелить в Кацуру из базуки.

Ладно, я тоже постараюсь так не делать.

Умышленный сговор с преступниками наказуем. 

Саката Гинтоки не является твоим потерянным в младенчестве братом-близнецом.

И моим тоже.

Прежде чем помочь ближнему сделать сеппуку, убедись, что он идет на это по собственной воле.

То же касается и секса.

Базука не является секс-игрушкой.

Не заставляй меня переносить сюда весь устав.

Не пытайся убедить меня, что фраза "Уебу сучку" была признанием в любви.

Приказы вышестоящих офицеров Шинсенгуми не обсуждаются.

Пищевые предпочтения офицеров Шинсенгуми не обсуждаются.

Сексуальные предпочтения офицеров Шинсенгуми не обсуждаются.

Особенно свои собственные.

Вышестоящий офицер не является предметом мебели.

*Перенесено в устав.*

При соотношении противника, превышающем допустимое, следует отступить и вызвать подкрепление, Сого, твою мать!

Запрещено подговаривать бойцов к перевороту с целью воцарения Сого Садистуса Третьего. 

А также командование. 

Включая сёгуна. 

А также гражданских, а также животных, инопланетян, адских тварей и свои альтернативные личности.

Базука не является холодным оружием.

Когда делаешь непристойные предложения офицерам конкурирующего ведомства, постарайся, чтобы их не слышали СМИ.

Базука не является предметом мебели.

После наряда на чистку туалетов может последовать наряд на пробивку канализации.

Изготовленные навозные бомбы следует сдавать в арсенал.

В арсенал, а не лейтенанту Хашире.

Не предлагай обвиняемым в гос измене вступить в брак прежде, чем обвинение будет снято. В конце концов, если она не хранит верность стране, как ты можешь предполагать, что она будет хранить верность мужу.

Сам ты романтик.

Порабощение разума волшебным мечом не является веской причиной для чего бы то ни было.

Запрещено делать Кацуре непристойные предложения, аргументируя это тем, что Сайто все равно спит с уткой Кацуры.

Нет, я не ревную. Никого из вас, включая утку.

И не забывай пункт про обсуждение сексуальных предпочтений.

Помни, что форма - честь и гордость Шинсенгуми, а Баттосая можешь косплеить в свободное от службы время.

Запрещается косплеить Баттосая.

Запрещается делать противнику непристойные предложения на поле боя, аргументируя это тем, что его сестра тебя отшила.

Запрещается учить принцессу анатомии человека на примере неудачливых заговорщиков.

И на собственном примере тоже.

*Перенесено в устав.*


End file.
